Mr. Santana Lopez
thumb|300px|right|Favorite Movie Trailer.thumb|300px|right|I don't own this. Favorite Movie scene. Enjoy HA HA HA!!!. Mr.Santana Lopez is an active member on the glee and Total Drama Wiki. His alias is Noah who was a camper in Total Drama Island. He did not return for Total Drama Action , but he returns for Total Drama World Tour on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. Trivia Loves Quinn Fabray. Favorite Movies are Star Wars Episode III Revenge Of The Sith, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Inception,Spider-Man 3, Pirates of the caribbbean At World's End, Star Wars The Clone Wars,The Dark Knight,Jonah A veggietales movie, Toy Story 3, Shrek The Third, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Spider-Man 2. Favorite Book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Favorite Song Yo ho hero by the newsboys. Favorite Movie Genre. Scince Fiction (mostly star wars,Super hero (Mosly Spider-Man) and Action and Adventur(Mostly Indiana Jones) Glee Firsts. First Episode Seen. Hairography (favorite episode of season one) First Glee song heard. Vougue. First Charcter seen Mercades Jones. Dislikes Beans, Bullies, Obnoxius and agronant people. People like Puck and Rachel. Favorite Cartoons are Total Drama,Spongebob,The Superhero Squad Show, Phineas and Ferb, The Marvelous Misadventuresm of FlapJack, 6teen. There's more but I don't want to bore you. Favorite Tv Shows. In Order. Everybody Hates Chris, Glee, Shake it Up, Tower Prep and Modern Family. ﻿Is Flamboyant. Is a nerd. Favorite Glee Song. I say a little prayer and Piano Man. Favorite Glee Episode A Very Glee Christmas. Favorite Film Series is Star Wars. Top 3 Animated Films. Star Wars The Clone Wars,Toy Story 3 and Shrek The Third. Favorite Filmaker George Lucas. Hates Sony Pictures (Thanks alot for rebooting Spider-Man) James Cameron, Twilight, Michel Bay. There's more but that's all I can tell you. He lives in Stormalong Harbor. Loves Spider-Man. Loves Total Drama. Hates Twilight, James Cameron, Micheal Bay and Bullies. Gleegirl makes me blush all the time. I don't have a girlfriend. Good thing I don't because I don't want one. Ok Quinn and I are still dating. Loves Glee. I like to make people happy. I am a social butterfly. My best friend is my cousin Eric. I love Christmas. My Least favrorite film Is Avatar. James Cameron. I hate reboots. The Dark Knight is the only reboot I love. Loves Star Wars. I,m good with flim trivia. Best Impression (General Grivous, Chris Rock, Chris Mclean and Noah) Huge fan of veggietales (don't judge I know your laughing right now or your going huh?) hates direct to video sequels. mosly Walt Disney ones. Knows the most influenced movies of each decade. 1970's The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Star Wars Episode IV. A New Hope. 1980's Ghostbusters and Raiders of the lost ark. 1990's Jurrasic Park and Titanic (oh god) 2000's Harry Potter and Shrek. 2010's Inception and Twilight (vomiting in my own mouth) Hates Hates Hates Hates Twilight. It gives the word gay a bad name. Biggest Shrek fan ever. Which do I love more Toy Story or Shrek As much I love them both Shrek holds the Holy Grail (please don't hit him, please don't kill me. please don't hang me) Am I good at hiding my love for Quinn Fabray from my mother. Yes but it kills me inside. How did I fall in love with Quinn? Watching her sing I Say A Little Preyer (her singing and dancing in a cheerleader uniform) and Singing You Keep Me Hanging On. My first glee crush was Rachel Berry. (WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, FUCKING WHY!!!!!????) I Hate Justin Biber. (If a misspelled his name. GOOD) Have I ever kissed A girl. NO. Movies I really want to see. Ghostbusters (the whole thing) and The Ghost Writer. Favortie Movie Trailer. The Pirates Who Don't do anything. Favortie Total Drama Charcter. Noah, Ezekiel, Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Owen, Gwen and Heather. Favorite Movie Tagline. The Greatest Battle Lies Within. What movie is that from? Guess what it is from in the comments and who ever has the right awswer I will give you. something . hint ever hero must face the venom within. Loves LarryBoy. a veggietales hero who is a cross between Spider-man and Batman. Mosly Spider-Man. Loves Winnie The Pooh. Don't judge. Grew up around mosly women. Half good, half bad. mosly good. Favorite Singer. So hard to deside a cross between Billy Joel and Elton John. World Record? Eating an entire plate of Pancakes of Denny's and nobody else in history ever finshed it. Other Record. First person in my family to own my top 10 favorite films. Favorite Category at the Oscar's. Best Picture. Enemies. Ms. Artie Abrams. Gleegirl and her Boyfreind Alex. (Why because they can't be trusted) Well there is more on the way. Personnaily I am flamboyant. I cross my legs while sit. My Mom complains about that. But I don't care. I am a social butterfly and yes I am very nerdy and crazy. Pictures. HNI_0001.JPG|Noah|link=Mr.Santana Lopez HNI_0006.JPG|Quinn|link=Mr.Santana Lopez HNI_0013.JPG|Darth Vader. The Greatest Villian Ever Made.|link=Mr.Santana Lopez HNI_0014.JPG|Ezekiel|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0021.JPG|What? I love this picture.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0025.JPG|Me and My cousin. Me on the right. Him on the left|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0028.JPG|Me wearing glasses.|link=Mr.Santana Lopez HNI_0031.JPG|Me on the right. Cousin on the left.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0034.JPG|Best Comic Book Villian. The Green Goblin.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0041.JPG|Gunther.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0048.JPG|I wish she was mine. But No.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0049.JPG|Don,t ask.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0051.JPG|What a cute costume.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0056.JPG|Obi-Wan.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0093.JPG|Ezekiel|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0094.JPG|Me (again)|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0097.JPG|My cousin (again) HNI_0071.JPG|Me on the right. Cousin on the left.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI 0027.jpg|Once again don't ask.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI 0026.jpg|Let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez Freinds (in no order) 1.Team Doof (She is my Obiwan Kenobi and m y girlfreind) 2.Finchelfann01 (The best brother you would ever have. love you man) 3.Glee+Me+Kurt=Love (The biggest kurt fan you would ever meet.) 4.ArtieandTinaforava (Smart,Funny and awesome if any girls read this and need a boyfreind take this kid. just joking) 5.Gleefan13 (A cross between Kurt,Duncan and myself your awesome dude!!!) 6.Looneylovegoodgleek (She is just like luna, sweet and goofy.) 7.Johnny (Dude you are awesome you may be a pain in the ass but your awesome) 8.Dr.Stinky (A Daft punk,Total Drama and Star Wars fan ,she the little sister I,ve never had) 9.Quinn Dianna Gleek (We don't talk to eathother that much but she cool, when she wants to be) 10.It's Puckzilla baby (A guy who's a pain in the head and a one paid trip to the hospital but that's it nothing else he's never nice to me he's kinda mean the list goes on and on and on but this is also the info for Johnny to so..) 11.Star999 (Made friends with her 5 days ago) 12.Ms. Artie Abrams (The biggest moron ever to walk this planet but she's my idiot, help me lord!!) 13.Gleegirl (A freind of mine who's really nice, she can be sorta self centerd, she kinda bitchy (not in a good way), she barly talks to me anymore, and goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about her boyfreind, sounds like Courtney from Total Drama if you ask me.) 14.Nivals8 (He proved that I,m not the only person who loves The Phantom Menace and Revenge if the sith is the best Star Wars film.) If there's anybody missing, tell me in the comments below. Favorite Episodes in my favorite shows. Total Drama (Island,Action,World Tour, 1.Celebrity Manhunt, Hawaiian Punch, Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island,Tdi rundown and X-treme torture. Glee. 1.The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Throwdown, A Very Glee Christmas, Hairography and Audtion. Star Wars The Clone Wars. Rising Malevolance, The Mandalore Plot, Ghost of mortis, Ambush and ARC Troopers. 6teen, Dude of the living dead, In a retail wonderland, Whoa Baby, Bye bye Nikki part 2 and Wrestlemania. Veggietales, Larryboy and the Bad Apple, Madme Blueberry, Larryboy and the rumor weed, An Easter Carol and Larryboy and the fib from outer space. Favorite Characters in shows. Total Drama, Noah (the know it all, Beth (The sweet nerd), Ezekiel (The werido), Courtney (The control freak), Owen (the party guy), Heather (The Queen bee), Alejandro(The antagonist), Sierra(The Number 1 fan), Duncan(the rebel) and Harold (The Star Wars nerd). Glee, Quinn (pretty girl), Kurt (gay kid), Rachel (small boobs), Finn(Wyane Newton), Santana (big "fake" boobs),Jessie (the spy or mini shue), Artie (wheels), Brittany (dimwit), Sue (The funniest villain ever) and Blaine (Obi-Wan Kenobi) Star Wars, Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Princess Leia,C3-P0, Padme,Yoda, Palpatine, Han Solo, General Grivous, sorry fans who are wondering where are R2-D2, Mace windu, Jango Fett, and others, more of them are coming soon. Veggietales, The Pirates who don't do anything (Larry, Pa Grape and Mr.Lunt), Archabald, Khalil, Cedtric,Bob, Petunia, Larua, Junior, Madme Blueberry and Princess Eliose. Top 5 favorite songs. 1.Yo Ho Hero- By the Newsboys from The Pirates who don't do anything. 2.I say a little prayer (glee version)- by Dianna Agron, Heather Morris and Naya Rivera from Glee season 1 episode 2, Showmance. 3.Unstopable- By Foxy shazam from Tower Prep. 4.Vindacaded- By Dash Bored confessinol (mispelled) from Spider-Man 2. 5.Desperation-By Orange. 6.Piano Man-By Billy Joel. 7.He drives us bats- By Neil Patrick Harris from Batman the brave and the bold. 8.Come Fly with Us- By Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, Tyler, Noah, Izzy, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Courntey, Blainely,Gwen, Dj, Lindsay, Leshawna,Bridgette,Harold and Ezekiel from Total Drama world tour, 9.Alternative Plans- By Ellegarden from Stoked. 10.Now we can see- By the thermals from Unnatral History. And.. Sorry for all the info and my biggest secret is. I like shrek more then Toy Story and I,m the only teenager in history who has no hormones. and I have a girlfreind. Take that to the bank. and I,ve never had sex with her. If you did with yours. post it in the comments. So Later Mr,Santana Lopez. Category:Males Category:Gleeks Category:star wars nerds Category:Total Drama Category:Awesome people Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack fans. Category:Users Category:Gleek Category:Glee Category:Glee Wiki Category:Mr. Santana Lopez Category:People who act like Quinn Fabray Category:Quinn Fabray Category:People who love Quinn Fabray Category:Flamboyant People Category:Nerds Category:Santana Lopez Category:Best Picture Category:Users Who Are Part of Ms. Artie Abrams' Roleplay Category:People who's Top 5 favorite animted films are Star Wars The clone wars,Jonah A veggietales movie,Toy Story 3, Shrek the third and the pirates who don't do anything.